It
by Impassive Tears
Summary: The first time Craig and Tweek had sex.


**A/N: ****I cannot stress enough how long this took me to write and edit! I was originally going to put it in my oneshots series, but I thought not many people would see it then, and after all this effort I feel it deserves some recognition!**

**Speaking of recognition, it would be a dream to me if some of you lovely people reviewed my most recent stories, such as the second oneshot in the series, and Kyle's Mission. Just click on my penname, and see the stories I've done (:**

**Hmm, the other day I was thinking, have I written the most Creek stories on ? That makes me feel happy and like a complete loser at the same time :o**

* * *

I remember the first time me and Tweek did it.

Yes. _It. _

It wasn't perfect, not by a long shot. It was painful, awkward and horribly slow. I think we both wanted it to work so much that it ended up…not working.

It's weird, I know, but it's just how it happened. We had planned on doing it for a while, sometime after Tweek's 16th birthday. We had been going out roughly for a year, but we hadn't wanted to rush things and screw it up… which is exactly what we did.

Tweek's parents had gone out to some convention somewhere, he told me, and I somehow thought he was implying something. I was spending the night over there, after all. It was nothing unusual, I sleep there all the time, but there's normally adults there. Honestly, the situation reeked of destined sex.

I agreed to come over, and I guess the moment I realised we were actually, officially going to do it was when I saw his last text to me. "Ok ;)" was all it said. Now, I'm sure he didn't mean it to be a wink, and probably meant for a smiley face or something, but in all seriousness, I was dead-set on going to fuck that boy until he couldn't move, just because of that one text.

All the walk there, about 10 minutes, I found myself freaking out, which was odd for me. I guess Tweek was beginning to rub off on me, because my nerves were at an all-time high. I couldn't stop thinking, _will it hurt? What if Tweek's parents get back early? What if Tweek already slept with someone and gives me a -_

I know I was being ignorant, and paranoid, and slightly dramatic, but I was a virgin, you know. As was Tweek. It was kind of given he would be a bottom, and I think I started to regret it a little. Not about who was who, but that we were doing it at all. What if I _did _hurt Tweek? I knew the boy. He would pretend to be enjoying himself for someone else's benefit.

Finally, I arrived at his house. He lived on the borders of the town, but, luckily, the coffee shop his parents owned and he worked at was only 2 minutes away from me. I drew my hand up to knock on the door, but it was opened before I had the chance.

Skinny - way too skinny - arms wrapped themselves around me and I embraced him, shutting my eyes for a second as I inhaled my favourite smell; Tweek's very own brand of cologne made with hazelnut coffee and vanilla soap.

Yeah, yeah, I'm a fag. Tell me something I don't know.

Anyway, after kissing me quickly in greeting, Tweek wandered off to the Kitchen. You wouldn't need to know him as well as I do to know what he was doing. I snuck behind him and wrapped my arms around his small waist, smirking at his re-action. He managed to hold back a scream as he came to assure himself it was just me, and turned around slowly, snuggling into me and resting his head in the crook of my neck. I held him silently, tracing patterns onto his back as we waited for the kettle to go off.

And so it did, steam wafting from the spout. I watched in quiet fascination as he made his coffee, eagerly taking a sip out of the cup when he finished. I swallowed. Now would be a good time, when he had his favourite beverage in hand. He looked up at me expectantly, large, hazel eyes scanning my face, and a pale hand wiping at his mouth self-consciously.

"Tweek," I had begun. Somehow, in the space of a few minutes, I had guided him through his own house to the front room, where he was now cradled in my lap. I gently took a few strands of his hair, smoothing it with my fingers.

"I brought some stuff." I said in my annoyingly nasal tone. He looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened in recognition, and his cheeks coloured. He gave me a small smile and set down his coffee on the table near us.

"Nngh – kay, when d-do you want to…" He trailed off, and I was taken aback. He got to the point better than I did. I felt my heart begin to… stop? Race? I don't know, but there was seriously something the fuck wrong with it after he said those words.

"Ma-" I cut my own self off and pulled him in to kiss me. Wasn't it all supposed to be compulsive? Improvised? I felt his whimper of surprise, and heard his quiet moans as I parted his lips with my tongue to deepen the kiss.

His hitched breath was a dream as I trailed my lips down from his mouth, to his jaw, to his neck, to his shoulder. Once I found the nape of his neck, I snuck a quick glance at him, asking permission. He nodded, biting his lip nervously. I turned my eyes back to the subject at hand, and brought my mouth down to lap at the smooth skin, sucking at it, marking him as my own. He hummed in pleasure somehow as I moved away to inspect my work.

A large hickey was painted onto his skin, the love bite a token of my love for him. I knew I had to keep going; couldn't stop the flow of things. I knew Tweek had never so much seen a hetero sex scene, whereas I had tonnes of gay porn at my house, and so he naturally had no idea what to do, whilst I did. I just wasn't that good at delivering, was all.

Tweek seemed to think I was, however, as I tucked my fingers into the waistband of his boxers, just laying my tips on the creamy skin of his hips. I felt some faint lines, ones that were the product of seemingly unrequited (if he had only known) love. I peeled his boxers down a bit, to kiss the red lines gently. Tweek flushed.

I leaned back up to take his top off. It was wonder to me; Tweek was almost hairless. I'm sure he did have hair, but since it was all blonde, it didn't show up so well. He reached his arms up as I tugged it off him. He didn't seem to have pubes either, not that I had seen. Seriously, I kid you not, the inside of his tiny arms were devoid of any hair. I wasn't sure if this was something horrendously metro Kyle and Butters had forced him to do, but I couldn't deny I loved it.

Then again, didn't caffeine cause stunted growth? It was what I worried about a lot, all the side effects of his caffeine intake. Sometimes, I thought he hadn't even been through puberty. His voice was still high, and he was really small, a foot smaller than me.

I forgot about all that, however, when he snuck a hand up my shirt, resting it on my chest timidly. I smiled and took my shirt off, amused at his reaction. I stole a kiss, to which he complied, and pulled away again to pull the rest of his clothing off. He blushed and squirmed as I shamelessly stared at his junk. He had virtually no hairs there either. God, it was like sleeping with a three years younger Tweek. I wasn't sure if that was attractive, or wrong on many levels.

Once again, his stunted growth came into light. His dick wasn't exactly small, or unattractive (fuck, I could have devoured it), but I knew my own one was at least an inch and a half bigger than his. Not unaccustomed to masturbation, I took him into my hand, feeling him grow progressively hard from my touch. I chucked as I realised he fit in my hand, and he took that as me laughing at him, squeaking in embarrassment, and diving away from me. I sighed and forced him back to me.

"You're beautiful." I whispered, and he twitched, but I knew he understood. He stared at my jeans, and I made the realization I still hadn't removed them. His trembling fingers worked themselves up my thigh, struggling with my button and zip soon after. I pushed his hand away, knowing he was too nervous to do it. I did it myself, shamelessly kicking off my pants.

I wasn't too sure what to do then. Blow him? Have him blow me? As much as the thought entertained me, it wasn't feasible. He would worry too much about germs getting in our mouths or something.

I looked at him, and his crimson face, hazel eyes still filled with unspilt tears. I raised my eyebrows and wiped them away, regretting my earlier move, and fearing that this would not be the only time he would cry tonight. I took a deep breath.

"You sure you want to do this, Tweekie?" I asked steadily, putting a hand on his hip as I waited patiently for an answer. He gulped and nodded and I smiled, before cringing. I reached beside the sofa, where I had tossed my bag. Rummaging through it, I obtained the lube and showed it to Tweek, seeking permission. He gave me the same actions as he had previously, and I advanced.

Pulling his legs around my waist, to his confusion, I squirted a bit of the clear liquid onto my palm, soaking my three fingers with it. Biting my lip, I gazed down at his ass, ready to start prepping him. He was hairless there, too. Fucking hell.

I didn't waste time working the first finger up his hole, nearly hissing at how tight it was around just my finger. I resisted the urge to stop, get dressed, refuse to do this, when I saw the pain he was trying to hide. Despite that, he jerked his head again, signalling me to add another finger.

Once that one was in, I immediately began to stretch him out, making my fingers work in scissoring movements. I frowned but then smirked at the visible emotion he now displayed. Pleasure. Huh.

I started moving my fingers faster, finger fucking him up to my knuckles. He started whimpering and moaning, followed by a lot of gasps and pants. I spotted the swelling of his dick and shook my head, smiling. Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine and my grey eyes flashed up at him.

"P-please Craig! I n-need you." He begged and my eyelids kind of half-drooped in lust for the boy. I grabbed the bottle from where I had cast it away on the carpet, and poured a generous amount of it on my cock, not breaking my gaze with Tweek.

Gingerly, I positioned my dick just outside his entrance, teasing him. He gave a small, dejected noise, then scowled at me. I rolled my eyes, then slammed inside him, eliciting a scream of pain. I hushed him, apologising over and over as tears rolled down his cheeks. I did my best to wipe them away as I lay there, half inside of him, giving him time to adjust.

"G-go on." He managed and I obeyed, moving in slowly and having his lithe body enveloping my cock. It felt fucking amazing, but I knew it was not a mutual feeling, not yet. I waited again, knowing I could never hurt him, no matter how aroused I was.

"M-move." I had never willingly followed someone's orders so quickly. Slowly at first, but then building up in speed, I began thrusting in and out of him, just eating up the delicious noises he was making. I focused on the bliss I was feeling as I angled myself in different ways, experimenting what felt the best. Suddenly, Tweek gave a cry and I stared down at him, shocked.

Had I just found his prostate?

I went faster at his encouragements, leaning down to kiss his lips. I felt myself coming and I gazed at my boyfriend, smiling softly at him. His hair was matted, stuck to his forehead, and his face was blood red, eyes closed as he gasped through a tiny hole in his lips.

And then I came, letting out a grunt as the familiar blinding white light flashed in front of me, and the pleasure spilled over. I rode out my orgasm, pounding into him over and over again as I finally released inside him. I heard a shout as he took came and I pulled out, knowing we were both spent.

"I l-love you." He mumbled, flopping back onto the coach as I panted, trying to regain my breath. I laid down next to him, positioning us in a way he was scooped into my arms, somewhat spooning him. I kissed his forehead gently.

"I love you more than anything." I muttered, before succumbing to the relieving, dark midst of sleep.

* * *

**Please no flaming, though constructive criticism is nice.**


End file.
